There's Such a Thing as Being Too Smart
by FidgeyTova
Summary: Shusei tries to help Hotsuma study, but ends up learning a few things himself.


**I feel like I have been uploading a lot lately... I should probably slow my updates for a while ^^"**

**This story was made up on the spot and has nothing to do with the other funny story I'm planning (Currently, I have writers block so I don't know when that will be finished ^^"). Not much to say about this except sleep deprivation is quite the inspiration for my stories, although how physics plays into this...I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Uraboku belongs to Hotaru Odagiri, not me! **

**

* * *

**

**There's Such a Thing as Being Too Smart**

Shusei was sitting at the table in his room. He was wearing his reading glasses and doing his best to study for an upcoming test, despite that he already knew the information. He had a few text books and notebooks laid neatly in front of him. Across from him was Hotsuma, with a scowl on his face as he stares at his science book. Hotsuma was fidgeting with the book and pencils, making noise, which was not going unnoticed by Shusei, who was steadily getting annoyed with all the noise and movement.

"Who gives a damn about any of this stuff?" He yelled interrupting the silence in the room and startling Shusei.

"What are you studying?" Shusei asked, hoping that if he helps him a little bit, it would quiet him down.

"I dunno! This E=mc2 crap!" He pushed the book towards Shusei.

Shusei grabbed it and looked at it, "Einstein's Theories?…It is a little advanced."

"Why do I need to know about traveling the speed of light! I won't need any of this!"

"It's in the curriculum." Was the best excuse Shusei could come up with.

"So?"

"Don't ask me; just try to at least pass the test so you don't have to take the class again." Shusei handed the book back to Hotsuma and returned to his own work.

Hotsuma opened the book again and made an attempt to study. It was quiet for a few minutes, but after staring at all the equations and information, Hotsuma absentmindedly asked Shusei, "So, what If I was running at the speed of light…"

Shusei stared at him past his glasses, waiting to hear the rest.

"And I had a flashlight….and I turned it on?"

"…" Shusei raised an eyebrow, not understanding completely what Hostuma was saying.

"If I was running at the speed of light and turned on the flashlight, how fast is the light from the flashlight traveling?" Hotsuma clarified.

"Hm…" Shusei thought for a moment. Hotsuma was surprisingly patient, waiting for the reply. After a few seconds and not even looking in a textbook for any information, Shusei had an answer, "Well actually, that question contradicts Einstein's Special Theory of Relativity. That theory states that no object with mass can travel at or faster than the speed of light, we'll refer to this measurement as 'C' because 'C' is the speed of light, as in E=m_c_2. As the person with the flashlight approaches 'C', their resistance to acceleration, or their mass, increases so that it would take an impossibly infinite source to reach 'C'. So it's actually an impossible concept… But hypothetically, if you approach the speed of light with the light on, you would still measure the light produced at, say, 186,000 miles per second, or 'C'. An observer, who isn't moving, would _not_ see this moving twice as fast because Relativity states that all observers always see the same measurement for 'C'. So it may seem impossible, but it's true, because a preset concept such as length and time are variable at high speeds. So if you were to observe a person traveling at 'C' with a flashlight, their length in the direction of travel would appear shortened and time would seemingly be slowed. Actually, it's all been confirmed experimentally."

Hotsuma was taken aback and just stared at Shusei. Shusei couldn't figure out the look on his face. It seemed to be a mix of astonishment, confusion and possibly, irritation.

"…"

"…"

"Let me put it this way-" Shusei tried to explain began but was interrupted.

"Screw this!" Hotsuma threw the book closed and walked toward the TV mumbling something about 'Being too damn smart for his own good'. He sat on the couch and picked up the video game controller, already forgotten about studying, "I'm gonna go back to what I know how to do best."

"Which is?" Shusei asked.

"Killing zombies." He turned on the game and fixed his eyes to the screen which was now full of the living dead trying to eat Hotsuma's character.

Shusei rolled his eyes as he heard all the zombies moaning and gun shots coming from the television.

"Hmph! You can roll your eyes all you want! When we are in the zombie apocalypse and zombies are all over you ass, you'll be lucky to have me to save you!" Hotsuma was apparently very confident in his zombie-slaying abilities.

"Yeah, sure Hotsuma." Shusei laughed, hoping he was joking.

"I mean it! You know the most effective way to kill of a horde of zombies?"

"Do I need to?"

"Yeah!" Hotsuma persisted, fully expecting an answer.

"I'd probably call Kurai Kurou." Shusei didn't really think about it.

"Nope. Melee weapons are generally a last resort, but always good to have on hand. You don't want to get too close to a zombie if you can avoid it, 'cause getting bit or scratched would infect you too. Your best option is to have a gun, preferably a shotgun, that way all it takes is one bullet to the brain. Although sniping zombies with a .308 Winchester is fun! That gun is enough to blow a zombies skull in half! It's all about destroying the brain!" He was leaning toward the television, completely enthralled in the game.

"What about a flamethrower?" Shusei played along. He too, set his books aside.

"Depends. If you're in a wide open area, it could be useful. But if you're in a building or someplace small and cramped it could be a bad idea, 'cause it'll take a while for the fire to destroy their brain. Plus, they don't feel pain, so until they die, you have a bunch of walking corpses on fire."

"…" Shusei wasn't really surprised that Hotsuma knew all this.

Hotsuma was fumbling with the controller trying to kill the zombies that were currently cornering his character, "Damn it! Get away from me you bastards! Ah crap!" He began screaming at the animated zombies who were mauling his character.

"Hey, Hotsuma." Shusei said in a normal tone.

"Yeah?" His eyes still on the screen.

"What's 12 times 5?"

"I dunno….fifty-something?"

Shusei smirked, "You're hopeless."

There is a reason Shusei is primarily the strategist and Hotsuma is the brute force in battle.

* * *

**I love zombies :p … I'm quite proud of how this turned out XD Hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Please take the time to leave a review! I love reviews! **


End file.
